Meddling Strangers
by LokiStoneheart
Summary: How will it change the flow of history, when a powerful couple shows up to push a few characters towards a new destiny? How will the Golden Trio's life change with additions to their group? How will the horcrux hunt go, when Dumbledore is alive to help them? Find out in this Dramione/Hinny fic.
1. Of way too old headmaster

Albus Dumbledore was gazing blindly at the rotting plank above his head. His ring finger scorched, dead looking. A single tear was running from his eye towards the safety of his beard. Inaudible whisper escaped his lips.

"Ariana."

"Her death was a tragic accident." Said a young-looking man, who chose that moment to step into the ruin of the Gaunt house. The old wizard twitched at the sound but was unable to move anymore. The man looked down at him with his pitch-black eyes. The only color in them were the cobalt-blue irises. "Right, well, we need to get you back to Hogwarts, Professor." He said grasping the old man's hand and pulled him over his back in fireman's hold and walked outside. There stood his mate, a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and sky-blue eyes. "Could you open a gate for us sweetheart?" He asked the girl and she did. A stone archway rose from the ground covered in runes; the headmaster has never seen. The air shivered inside and when the trio stepped through, they were at the gates of Hogwarts.

"Loki! You didn't take off the ring." The redhead chided the man apparently named Loki. She moved to take it off.

"Don't it's cursed!" Dumbledore tried, but it was too late. The woman took off the ring and twisted it between her fingers. At least the stone was already cracked, and the curse was triggered by the professor.

"I will find Snape. Will you be a dear and take him to his office?"

"Sure love." He said and was rewarded with a quick peck on the lips. Then she was gone from the spot.

"A charming young lady, I must say."

"Too bad you don't swing that way is it professor?" the man asked then he too vanished and reappeared in the Headmaster's office startling Fawkes. He deposited the old man into his armchair and walked to the phoenix. He obviously has never seen a phoenix, but the scars on his left arm told tales of many other beasts. "You are fascinating Fawkes." He said and the phoenix tilted his head in curiosity. The man held out a hand. "I would love to study a tear if I may?" The bird tilted his head even more and a glistening drop has fallen onto a black index finger and disappeared. The healthy skin colour came back as soon as the tear vanished, and his irises flashed. "Yes, very interesting indeed." He murmured to himself. He started to walk up and down the length of the office, the eyes of the headmaster trailing him above his half-moon glasses. Not much later Severus Snape busted into the office.

"Headmaster I have heard what happened." He said and whipped out his wand at the man.

"I am not one of your many problems Severus." He said calmly.

"I told him that already." Came the woman's voice from the doorway. She was leaning on the frame watching the potion master's ministrations.

"This young couple here helped me come back to the castle Severus." Dumbledore said, at which Snape snapped at him.

"Don't talk!" He walked to the man uncorking a golden potion. "Drink." He commanded, while his hand was on the bottom of the headmaster's ring finger. "There is not much time left for you. One and a year, two at best. If the curse would have been allowed to spread further, you would be dead by the end of the school year. You were a fool to touch that ring."

"Not a fool, just too helpful." Loki said, stopping his pacing. "I would've made the same mistake and I have centuries upon both of you together.

"Centuries, you said?" Albus asked curiously.

"Yes. May I see the Deathstick, Professor?" The headmaster was surprised and disbelieving to hear such a request. The man held out his hand for the wand. "I don't _have_ to ask. I am just being polite."

"Deathstick? _The_ Deathstick?" Severus asked and the next moment he was gone.

"He will have to walk up from the dungeons again."

"Thanks Alice." The man smiled at his mate. "Your wand, Professor. Please."

"Here." Said the man lifting his wand which jumped to Loki's hand. He examined it closely.

"Don't worry about him, headmaster. He really is harmless. Sometimes an idiot, but he is a lovable one." The centuries old man just shot his tongue out at the redhead. "See?"

"I just don't understand what does he need the wand for?" Asked Albus perplexed.

"He is studying."

"Ah. I see." He said. "Not that I am not grateful for the help, but who are you two? I am proud to say I know everyone who is of extraordinary prowess. Which you both seem to possess. Not only that, but doing soundless and wandless magic, I have to say that I am impressed, although worried about the long life of you two." Alice shrugged.

"Yeah, well, we are not of this world." She said. Loki's right arm split in two and he put the wand inside.

"Your arm if you please, professor." He said. Dumbledore held out his cursed hand. Loki looked at it and he frowned. "Sadly, Severus is right. I have to administer muggle medicine. Crude, but in your case, effective." He said in a sad voice. "I will have to cut off your hand, I am afraid Albus. This will sting a little." He said and a blade emerged on his right between his middle and ring-finger. He swung it and the hand fell to the floor. The blade retreated and the Elder Wand slipped into his hand. " _Flagrante._ " He said effectively cutting off the bleeding. Next came a needle that he pushed straight into the old man's bone at the wound. Dumbledore winced in pain, nit giving anything about his discomfort away, other than that. "That should kill off anything that remained of the curse. You should be free from it if I calculated and did the medicine right."

"Which he always does." Said Alice.

"Now, you should burn that hand and make a new one, I trust you know how." He said stepping away, twisting the Deathstick in his hands. We shall take our leave now, be sure that you are not keeping anything from the boy or his little group. He will live through it. Don't worry."

"We have to talk to Molly don't forget that." His mate reminded him.

"I don't want to be shouted at." He said in a miserable voice, at which Dumbledore chuckled. He knew very well, how scary Molly Weasley could be. At that moment Snape slammed the door open and the Elder Wand clattered on the floor. The couple was nowhere to be seen.

"Who were they?" The potion master asked.

"More importantly, how do they know about Fawkes?"

 **So, as everyone who followed me can see, I am back at it again. Smaller chapters while the epilogue is going, but longer when we have to say goodbye for the OC couple. This is a Dramione and (what could you expect from me?) Harry-Ginny fic. I need a beta reader and I am open to suggestions as to the pairing of Ron and others who are not defined yet (basically other than Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny). I hope you enjoy this and remember, every review count :3**


	2. Of stubborn teens

"Stupefy!" Ron said as soon as he stepped into his room. The unknown redhead stopped the spell mid-air with a wave of her hand, stepped out of its way and let it go. It scorched a hole into one of the Chudley Cannons poster on the wall. Alice waved her hand and it was good as new.

"Ronald, please sit down. I am here to talk about your future." The redhead just snorted and stood his ground.

"I am more comfortable standing." He said eyeing the girl suspiciously. He then went rigid. Putting one foot before the other he walked to the bed and sat down.

"Thank you." Alice said smirking. "Now, I know you have a soft spot for your brunette friend, and it would never work on the long run. Sure, you can get together, but it won't be good for either of you. She is brainy, you are emotional, and both of you are stubborn. After a heated row you two will go on different paths and she will take your children with her. You won't become coach, and she won't be Minister of Magic. Do you want that?"

"No." Ron grudgingly admitted, although he would have liked to shout at the girl before him, that she didn't know anything.

"My husband always says that if you don't believe something, think of any reason for them lying." Alice said. "It is best if you accept that you won't get her. On the other hand, her boyfriend and, of course after Harry, your best friend will help you get the right girl for you. Although I would bet a large amount of money that you will never call him your friend. Ever."

"Who is this girl?" Ron asked. Ah, boys. So predictable. Still mourning the fading of a crush, but curious about a girl who likes him.

"I won't tell you her name, but she secretly likes the Chudley Cannons, and really likes you. She may or may not have dreams about snogging you senseless." She said with a chuckle. "But. You will need to be ready to forgive, if not to forget. The road to her lies in your palm. If you can be at least civil and trust somebody you otherwise wouldn't, you will have a long, prosperous life, with an adoring wife. Heh, that rhymed." With that she was gone in a bright flash.

"Great. I won't have any sleep tonight." He said to himself and fell back on his bed, closing his eyes. Then they snapped open and Ronald realized he had to use the loo badly.

* * *

Harry washed his hands then closed the toilet door smoothly as not to wake his relatives. Even after Moody's warnings the Dursleys weren't kind. They usually just left him alone which was great for the Boy-Who-Lived. Stepping into his room, he noticed a redhead sitting on his bed. Tired as he was his mind jumped to the only logical conclusion.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I am not Ginny, Harry Potter. I am Alice and I am here to help you with your love life."

"What?"

"I am surprised; you can't see further than your nose. How thick you can be? She is right there waiting for you, but you won't recognize anything until the end of the summer and then she will be already taken." Alice chided the saviour of the wizarding world. Wizarding Britain? That's more accurate.

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Ginny Weasley. You do not love her yet. But you will fall very hard. It is inevitable."

"How do you know."

"I watched your future unfold. You will be in agony seeing her with Dean if you do not do something about it."

"But I can't just say something like 'Hey, Ginny, I don't have feelings for you, but can you wait until I do? I just don't want to see you with Dean.'" He said frustrated. Who is this girl think she is? Meddling in my life. "Anyway, she is-."

"'Off limits'? 'My best mate's sister'? 'She told me she doesn't have a crush on me anymore'?" Alice asked. "You know, Harry, some things are inevitable, like the fact that you will win the war, some bonds are unbreakable and some feelings, unforgettable. She still loves you, but you need to know her better and you will realize she is the right girl for you. Stubborn as you are, you will probably fight with what I said saying things like 'I won't do it just because she told me to.' But the thing is, sooner or later, you will fall for her."

"So, I just hang out with her and get to know her?"

"You could write her a letter if she wants to hang out with you."

"But I won't go to the Burrow for two weeks."

"You could go eat ice cream with your friends in Diagon Alley."

"With Voldemort on the loose and Death Eaters on every corner?"

"Your parents had a son despite them fighting in an open war. If Voldemort can get you to fear him, he already won. Because that's what he wants. Dumbledore is right, love happiness and hope is your strongest weapons against the darkness. Quill, parchment and Hedwig is here so, what are you waiting for?" She then vanished to meet her mate and husband if the glinting ring on her finger was any indication.

* * *

There was a knock on the bathroom door as Ginny Weasley, the youngest sibling was washing her teeth. It was late.

"Oi, Ginny! Hurry up you hear?" It was her brother Ron. Ginny opened the door, the toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Wha' ish i'?" She asked not bothering to take out the toothbrush.

"That's just lovely." Ron said sarcastically. "I have to use the loo." Ginny finished up quickly while her brother was jumping from one leg to the other. "Thanks a bunch." Ginny shook her head, her fiery hair flying in every direction. She pulled it together in a messy ponytail and headed for her room. She was yawning widely when she opened her door, so she not yet seen her visitors. As soon as she did her wand was in her hand and it was levelled at the man standing before her. She faltered when she saw he doesn't care about her. He was focusing on kissing the redhead in his arms. Alice patted his shoulder and he looked up almost dropping his redhead.

"Sorry about that." He said as he straightened up, the girl blushed and refused to look at him choosing to feign annoyance instead. Going by the glint in his pitch-black eyes, the man wasn't buying it. "Hi, Ginny, I'm Loki and this is my lovely wife, Alice. We are here to help you." Eyeing them suspiciously, she lowered her wand. It flew from her hand into Loki's metallic right that was covered in bone plates.

"Loki! Give her wand back." Alice whispered harshly. "I am sorry Ginny, he likes to study things, but he is harmless, I promise." Loki gave Ginny her wand back after and she saw his cobalt irises glint. "As he said, we are here to help."

"With Voldemort?"

"Nah, Harry will kill him no problem." Loki said and then looked sad for some reason. "Burying feelings never work. Trust me, I know. They never change and they eat you up from the inside." He said with dread in his voice. Alice put a hand on his shoulder. "You won't find happiness with anyone else and you know it. I knew it too."

"You don't know anything." She hissed, suddenly angry at the man before her. Who does he think he is?

"On the contrary, dear Ginny, we know everything." Alice said. "We know that you still love him, that despite what happened in your first year, you write a diary of the dreams you have about him. You tell yourself that you are over that 'phase'. But the dreams never end, and his smile still makes you weak in the knee. In your weak moments you still fantasize about him, aren't you?"

"No. I am over him. I moved on." She stated stubbornly.

"Prove it. Burn your diary." She considered burning the fake diary she kept under her pillow just to show them, but Loki continued before she could move. "Not that. The emerald green one." She paled slightly. How could they know about that? Worse, he pointed towards her bookshelf. "As I said, burying feelings do not work." He said hugging his mate with his real arm.

"What can I do? I can't just go to London and confess to him!"

"I half want to dare you to do just that, but Alice would hit me for it. Just simply mention to Hermione that you broke up with Dean when Harry can hear it."

"But I didn't. He did." She admitted.

"That's a surprise." Loki said. "That wasn't supposed to happen." He seemed genuinely surprised. "That's really good. Now you can answer Harry's letter. At that moment Hedwig showed up in her window and tapped on the glass. In a blink of an eye her visitors were gone.


	3. Of worrywarts

**As an answer to my two guest reviewers: yes, every review counts, and as a thank-you-gift: the next chapter will be about Draco's choice he will be put on the side for a while after that, but not for long. Don't worry Dramione fans, I will deliver you their letters… Sooner or later :P**

The Death Eaters stared at the stranger when he appeared in their midst. Lord Voldemort quickly hid his surprise and collected himself.

"Seems like we have an uninvited guest with us." He drawled to his followers. He switched to parseltongue. "Nagini, you will have dinner tonight." Few of the men gasped when they heard the stranger reply in kind.

"Do not wish the death of your horcrux, my Lord." The stranger said and pulled up his left sleeve to show the Dark Mark.

"I do not remember you. What do you want?"

"In your great wisdom, my Lord you found a ritual and with that, sent me back to warn you. If you let the mudblood live, you will lose." There were disbelieving gasps from the Death Eaters. "I advise you to send Mister Malfoy. Dumbledore is dying anyway. He will be dead before the end of the year. Isn't that right Severus?"

"He is correct, my Lord." The stranger changed to parseltongue, before Voldemort could speak. "He went after the ring, thinking that is your only horcrux. The fool is content with death thinking, that you are mortal. He doesn't know about the others."

"I see you have done a great service to me."

"I was happy to serve you, my Lord, but I must go. You need me in the future, to bring you back again. Forgive me, but I must leave." After a swift bow, he was gone.

* * *

In Ottery St. Catchpole, a redhead was waiting impatiently. She let out the breath she was holding, when she saw her shadow in the night. She shivered as a hand sneaked to her hips.

"Everything went smoothly, as I told you." Loki said and turned his queen's head to kiss her lips.

"You have no right to reprimand me about worrying. You are the biggest worrywart there is!"

"Never said otherwise. How did the talk with Ron went?"

"He tried to hex me, but you can guess how that went. Then I made him sit down and talked to him. I guess I got our point across."

"Ginny's next, then." He said and they were gone to wait for the mentioned redhead in her room.

* * *

He walked into the Ministry of Magic, chuckling and disappearing, when the security wizard asked for his wand. He reappeared on the second level and, in a pleasant voice asked clerk if Arthur Weasley was still in his office.

When the balding man, who was the Weasley patriarch looked up, his expression turned annoyed. "I have no time for your jokes, boys, you tried the same thing last week." The man, leaning on the doorframe chuckled.

"I can assure you, Mr. Weasley, that I am not one of your boys."

"Then who are you?"

"Just a man, who really needs to speak with you and your wife and has no intention of getting shouted at." He said scratching something into the wood with his suddenly black looking hand. Said appendage had claws. "It is getting late already, Mollywobbles will worry about you."

"How-?" was the only thing Arthur could utter when Loki continued.

"I know many things, pasts, presents, futures. I am here to save lives; so, can we talk in the Burrow? Without your kids coming back and listening in on some important information?" Mr. Weasley didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. "Splendid." Loki said and patted the doorframe. The corridor vanished and they saw the back yard of the Burrow. "After you." He said.

"Molly, I'm home!" Arthur said and then mumbled to himself. "I don't know how though." He took his cloak from Loki. Molly Weasley's head looked out of the window, and she came out of the back door to greet her husband and take a look at the stranger in their back yard. "This young man _took_ me home." He said, kissed his wife and whispered in her ear. "He somehow knows your nickname." He felt himself falling and landed in his living room still hugging his wife. Loki stood where he was behind him. With a wave of his hand flames started licking the wood in the hearth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I am Loki and I am here to talk about Fred and Ginny." The worried parents responded in unison.

"What about Ginny?"

"What did he do?"

"Don't be so quick on believing the worst about the twins, Mrs. Weasley. They are a handful, but their business is booming, and they are looking forward to a great career. One of them anyway. An open war is near and too many strings changed that even I can't see the near future. If nothing changes, Fred will die, and George will lose an ear." Molly gasped in horror and Arthur put an arm around her shoulder. "Ginny will live, don't worry, but her sixth year will be hell. Death Eaters in the school, and in the Ministry. Harry, Hermione and Ron will sneak out to hunt down Voldemort's weaknesses and Ginny could go with them or she can go practice the _Cruciatus_ curse on first year students. Your choice." With that he was gone in a flash of light just when Ron and Ginny came back from the apothecary. They looked at their parents who looked pale. Considering the news, it wasn't really much of a surprise. The silence was shattered when Hedwig swooped in through the open window, dropped a letter in Ron's hand and landed on Ginny's shoulder, with another letter tied to her leg. With an excited and girly 'eep' she put the bag in the kitchen then ran to her room. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Over her crush, yeah right. Been like this for a whole week! Can't we just ask Harry to come over tomorrow?" That was when the fire turned green and Hermione stepped out with her parents.

"There was an attack. Death Eaters. Draco saved us."


	4. Of pushes in a better direction

Draco was reading in his room when a lightning struck near. Or so he thought, but he didn't hear the thunder. He heard somebody clear their throat. He didn't look up, he didn't care.

"Hiding from the half-blood bastard I presume." His visitor said. "It's okay, I understand."

"Do you? He told me that I was to kill Dumbledore. He might be old, but the man is no fool. He always knows about everything!"

"Indeed. He will know about your mission too. But don't worry, you will get another one. You will have to go with your aunt to kill Miss Granger."

"No! Anything, but that."

"Oh, maybe the perfect pureblood boy has a thing for the filthy, mudblood know-it-all?" She drawled and didn't miss him wincing at her words. He quickly composed himself however and said his practiced lie.

"No."

"You can lie to your father, or Lord Forgot-my-nose-at-home, but I am here to help you Draco. You will have no choice about the mission, but you do have about how it will end. You either kill her, and destine yourself to misery, or save her, atone for your past mistakes and get rid of your aunt. Your choice." She vanished in a bright flash, leaving the Slytherin boy to his own thoughts.

* * *

"Ah, Mrs. Granger. I would like to speak with your daughter if I may?" Said a blond man who didn't seem to be older than twenty-three. He held his hands behind his back.

"Just a moment, let me call her down." Said Hermione's mother, Jean Granger. She closed the door and the stranger waited. He looked up at the bushy haired girl's window. The morning sun reflected in the glass.

"Hello." Came the polite greeting.

"Hermione. Hey." The blonde smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. They were gone from the doorway, and the front door slowly drifted shut.

"How did you do this? I put anti-apparation field around the house. Who are you?" She asked frenetically searching for her wand.

"Please calm down, your wand is in my possession, because you are too dangerous with it. Please, just listen to me." The stranger said his mask disappearing and his hair changing to light brown. His eyes became black with the blue irises. "I am here to help you. I am Loki and I know your future. I don't wish for you to get into an unhappy marriage. Ron is not the one who is meant for you, now, I don't have anything against him, but you too can see the facts. He is not well read, he is obsessed with quidditch he is not stupid, but he is under your level. I know you like him but believe me when I say it is not going to work."

"He is a great guy. You know about him, but it seems not enough. He is passionate, funny, and brave."

"And emotional. Do you want to wait until he calls you mudblood before your own children, because his day was bad in the Ministry? Do you really want that?"

"He is not that emotional."

"Isn't he?" The stranger asked and his eyes flashed in the sunlight. He waited as Hermione relived all the times Ron has done or said something that ended up hurting her. "If he knew he would end up losing you and the right to see his children, he would never start that relationship."

"You may be right." She admitted with a sigh. "So, is that all? You came at the bad time. I was about to make an important step."

"My timing was perfect. I prevented a mistake. Do you think that I wouldn't know about your plan? Look in my eyes and tell me, that you want to lose your parents. Lie to me Hermione." She looked away from the man. "They probably will be safe if you do erase their memories about you. But you will never see them again. They won't be there for your wedding."

"They would be safer in Australia."

"If there is not another Peter Pettigrew in the order. If anyone hears about your parents, they will be hunted down. The Order's hand can't reach them in time in Australia. Point is, don't modify your parents' memories, and for your future, be open and forgiving. There are much that resides under masks, and not everyone has a choice. You are a clever girl; you will find out who I meant sooner or later. Telling you outright would take all the fun out of a good mystery." Loki said and vanished with a smirk. Hermione's wand fell with a gentle thud on her carpet.

"Not everyone has a choice." She muttered to herself and to her empty room.

* * *

"Who are you again?" Asked Bellatrix Lestrange gazing at the stranger. He wore a trench coat with fur trim at the collar.

"Names are not important. Severus knows me, that's ought to be enough for you too Bella." He pushed up his sleeve just enough to show the Dark Mark on his left arm. His black and blue eyes scanned the room. "I came here to prevent a mistake." He said coldly looking at Narcissa Malfoy. "Draco will not kill the headmaster. The old fool is too strong for him, but I will talk to the Dark Lord. Maybe your son can redeem his name by eliminating their mudblood friend. Without her, their team will be useless."

"I shall find out when she will be moved to the Weasleys." Snape said and looked back at Loki, who saw the disbelief in his eyes.

"Good idea, but we will need to strike before that. Mrs. Lestrange shall I tell our Lord that you wish to accompany young Mr. Malfoy on his mission? Someone will have to dispatch the six aurors.

"I am our Lord's favourite. I don't need to go with my nephew." She said, sticking her nose into the air.

"Are you, Bella? What happened since the fiasco at the Ministry?"

"Fine. I will go with him." She said quickly to silence the stranger.

"I shall go and talk to the Dark Lord then. Snape, go and get the information ready for him. Mrs. Malfoy. A moment of your time please." He opened the door for her and stepped out onto Spinner's end. He sniffed at the cold night air.

"What is it?" She asked after they got out of earshot of the house.

"Aren't you grateful, Narcissa Malfoy? I saved your son and the life of his godfather in the same night."

"I am. I just have much on my mind, that's all."

"Living with a snake, a half-blood bastard and his followers is not to your liking perhaps? Not the conditions you wished for your son?" He said, not even looking at her. She didn't show her surprise at the sudden disrespect. "I don't imagine you would die of happiness whenever you watch dear Nagini eat her dinner." He showed her his left again, and the Mark was gone. "You know if you and your husband force your son to marry a pureblood witch, he will be miserable right? Your grandson too, after all after the fall of Voldemort, who would want to be friends with the son of a Death Eater. Because he will fall. You will make sure of that. Either because you worry if your son is alive, or you betray him before the final battle saving countless innocents. No pressure."

"What will happen to Draco, if I betray the Dark Lord?"

"He will become the potion master in Hogwarts, not that he would need the money, mind. You know who he will marry. After all you were there when the Hogwarts Express arrived after his first year." Realization dawned upon Narcissa Malfoy's face that Loki couldn't see. "That's right, Hermione Granger. The mudblood. Who will be Minister of Magic. Draco always wanted a big family. She will provide him with it along with happiness. He will however not see neither you nor his father if you can't change Lucius' views. Or Draco will marry Daphne Greengrass and be miserable after her death. Scorpius, his only son will be shunned together with his father, but will never know his grandparents, because his grandfather will die in Azkaban and you will be killed by stray curse, when the aurors come to take Lucius." A bright light appeared, and Alice stepped out onto the street.

"I told him his options."

"Great, I was just finishing here. Shall we, sweetheart?" She nodded and the pair was gone. Their kiss burning into Narcissa Malfoy's mind, who realized with a pang, just how far she and Lucius has drifted from each other. With renewed determination she apparated to the manor.

 **I will only tell you guys once: All credit is due to J. K. Rowling, except the new plot and Loki's and Alice's character. Those are mine, read the book, when I am done with it. Review if you liked it, every email I receive counts. Ta-ta!**


	5. Of changing views and plans

**To the review I got from who was it? Oh, right Guest… :D Yeah Ron will be pissed, but you know, he was warned to keep an open mind. Still, he won't like it and he will be sceptical, but as all story goes he will accept it. Or he won't. Who knows? The story writes itself I'm just pushing the buttons. Also, to those potterheads who like League of Legends, I will put up a Fiora-Darius story and we will see how that goes. Who knows, maybe it will be a story maybe just a one-shot. Give it a try if you want. Until next time: Ta-ta!**

"Draco." Came the pleasant, but horrifying voice of the Dark Lord. As always it was accompanied by Nagini's scales scraping on the hardwood floor. Draco repressed a shudder.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I had another idea. The headmaster, the old fool that he is, is still better than you are. So, I graciously decided that you get to rid our world from the filth of a mudblood." Voldemort said. "Bella volunteered to kill the aurors, in exchange a little fun. Kill her parents before you kill Granger. Let her see how insignificant her kind is. You may go now." He said, Draco bowed to the Dark Lord and left. Rounding the corner, he broke out into a run. He ran to his room, grabbed his potions kit, checked that there was enough medicine in any case and apparated near the house he was sent to so many times to spy on the brunette, bushy haired girl. There were dead and dying bodies on the street.

"Cousin!" He said when he recognized a face. He checked the young woman for a pulse and then made her drink two potions. One for the pain, the other for the blood loss. "Dolohov is here too. Get help."

"Why are you helping?"

"I blame the Black family craziness." Draco shrugged and then he heard her screams. "Granger!" And he ran again. Controlling his breathing he put on his mask and stepped through the hole that was once a door. The screams came from the kitchen. Dolohov sat on a chair the hand of Hermione's father in his, a knife in his other hand. The man was stubborn, not wanting to give the pleasure of his screams to his torturer. Dolohov looked up from his work and his face split into an ugly grin.

"You are early." He looked at Mr. Granger. "Look at this muggle, so stubborn. Bet he would scream his lungs out if I were to torture his wife. Yes, I will get to you, bitch, but only when Bella is done and your mudblood daughter can see us having fun." He looked at Draco again. "Big day for the family, eh, Draco? Your first kill as I have heard."

"Yes. My first kill." He said, taking page out of his godfather's book. His face was unreadable. "But I want some fun with Granger first, so forgive me." He turned towards the kitchen, forcing himself to be calm. It took everything he had not to rush in and save the damsel in distress. He opened the door and paled as he saw what his aunt was doing. Blood pooled on the tiles that came from Hermione's arm. It was twisted in an unnatural angle and Bellatrix was carving into it. She finished a second after Draco stepped in.

"Ah, Draco. I am finished, see?" the cuts formed mudblood on her lower arm. He looked at the girl he tormented for years, because he had no other way of gaining her attention. She looked at her long-time bully with, bloodshot, leaking eyes and saw the horrified expression, before the mask she saw many times slipped into place. Until that moment she thought Draco was a bigot like his father, but the momentary slip made her doubt that theory. But her next thought was, that she is mistaken, because the Slytherin boy raised his wand at her. "I wanted to do this for a while now." Bellatrix admitted not noticing the crack on his mask, nor the way he gripped his wand in anger. His knuckles went white as he gritted a spell from between his closed teeth.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Hermione closed her eyes and knew she was going to die before Draco could say the words. She was surprised the sudden weight on her legs. She heard ripping sounds and Draco mutter a cleaning spell. "Where do you keep the alcohol?" She heard him asking and she opened her eyes a little. He made bandages from the sleeves of his silk shirt and was opening closets. "Never mind found it." He soaked the bandages in whiskey. "This will hurt." He said and poured some on her wounds. She hissed but didn't cry out for which Draco was grateful. His back stiffened when he heard Dolohov call to him from right outside the door.

"Draco, are you alright? The mudblood stopped screaming."

"I put a silencing spell on her while I have my fun. The voice of this mudblood is particularly annoying to me." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Good. Bring her out when you are done."

"I am sorry, Granger." He whispered as he heard Dolohov go back to the living room. "I was the one to come here, but my aunt volunteered. I didn't know until the halfblood bastard told me." He said as he continued to bandage her arm.

"Why are you helping us?"

"I am not my father, Hermione." Her eyes widened, but he didn't realize his slip. "I don't hate muggles, and I definitely don't dislike you. Get to the Weasleys' and stay there for the rest of the summer. For now, stay." He said and stood up.

"Malfoy!" She hissed. "Where are you going alone?"

"Saving your parents." He said and kicked open the door. Dolohov was caught by surprise and his wand flew out of his hand straight into Draco's. He didn't have time to think because Mr. Granger hit him so hard he was out before his head hit the floor. He then howled in pain and clutched his arm. Draco rushed to him the rest of the bandages brought by Hermione. "Before I leave, _Obliviate._ " He said pointing his wand at Dolohov.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Mr. Granger asked the blonde.

"I am not a murderer, Sir." He noticed Hermione's eyebrows rise. He saw her tying the dots together in her head. Thankfully she didn't say anything. "I will write to you if I may." He said to the girl, who nodded. With that Draco apparated away.

* * *

Loki closed the book and pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was laying in Alice's lap as it was his favourite spot. He looked up at his wife.

"Are you f-finished looking at me?"

"Centuries passed and you still stutter when I look at you like this."

"How are the golden trio doing?" She asked, desperate to change the topic.

"They are fine. I am at the spot where Hermione and her parents got out of the floo."

"I don't get it. Why don't you just read the epilogue to know what changed?"

"A good ending doesn't make a good story." Loki said and stroked the side of Alice's face. "If I had known that I will get here, I would have wanted to know how."

"Are you planning to go back?" She asked after a while.

"Probably. You? I know you are waiting for me to finish the book so you can read it."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Was the first words of Molly Weasley when she heard Ginny's question while the Weasley and the Granger family was having breakfast. "I would love to let the four of you go, but Death Eaters can attack Diagon Alley at any moment there is no way I am going to let you out in these times."

"But Mom, you know how his relatives are. They are going to London tomorrow and he asked me to tell everyone he would love to see us, to and I quote 'get a sundae or whatever'." Hermione snorted in her orange juice at that and she knew she would have to go with Ron to Quality Quidditch Supplies while coincidentally leaving Harry and Ginny to get to know each other. The idea of them 'not dating' gave her a sort-of relief. She wanted the two of them be together and now that it was happening, she was happy. Then her thoughts wandered to a certain Slytherin and she was sure her future mystery boyfriend was close to Draco. Maybe one of his friends. It wouldn't be Draco would it? He always bullied her before, he was a prick. Wasn't he? Then why would he save her? Why would he kill his aunt when he only obliviated that other Death Eater? So many unanswered questions.

"Hermione are you quite alright dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley when she saw the young witch spacing out.

"Yes, I just have a lot to think about."

"We all do love." Said her mother. "I am starting to think that this boy you all told me about is not who you think he is."

"Of course, he is. He is a bully and a bigot."

"Don't speak when your mouth is full Ronald!" Admonished Mrs. Weasley. Hermione looked at Ginny who was looking out of the window waiting for the morning post. Waiting for a letter form the Boy-Who-Hated-The-Attention-Of-The-Papers more likely. Hermione laughed when she read that part in one of the letters from said boy. It was a nice Tuesday morning outside. She looked towards the window too when she heard owls. Two owls landed on the windowsill. One snowy and the other the eagle owl Hermione secretly was waiting for the two birds were just like their owners. They hated each other. She separated the two birds and sent Hedwig to Ginny. After that she untied her letter and told the eagle owl to wait for the reply.

 _Dear Granger. Aunt Andromeda and her husband was very welcoming of me and mother. Thank you for the idea. Dora (my cousin) was there too. It turns out hugs really are a thing. Had to obliviate my father who, I can assure you, won't be hearing about anything. Laugh it up, I know you want to. Anyway, how are you? Parents still at the burrow? They should ask for a safehouse from the order. The Burrow has a big mark on it as it is._

 _Stay safe, Draco._

Dear Granger, huh. That was the first thing that stuck out for Hermione. Then the part about the hugs. What the heck was wrong with pureblood families? She was distracted by Ron, who read a line of Ginny's letter above her shoulder.

"You told him what?!"

"None of your business Ron!" Said Ginny putting the letter away.

"Is that why you choose green?"

"Yes. Don't read my letters."

"Yes, Ronald! I taught you better than that." Said Mrs. Weasley and her glare silenced his weak plea.

"Anyway, can we please go to Diagon Alley?" Ginny tried again. "Harry wanted us to go. He wanted me to go." That last part did it. Molly knew that Ginny knew it. She was always fond of Harry and she knew her daughter had a massive crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. Just like she did on Arthur back in the day. She knew her daughter knew about her plans and now, that the boy was starting to notice her little girl, she couldn't possibly say no.

"I will send a patronus to Remus and Tonks, they are at Diagon Alley today." Mrs. Weasley said with a defeated sigh.

 **Edit 2019/08/28: I left most of these first chapters untouched as I liked them this way. Only edited some grammar mistakes and wrote in some extra sentences here and there. Buckle up ladies and gents because I am BACK. A few plot points already materialising in my head and remember: a review a day keeps the creativity flowin'. Ta-ta!**


End file.
